


Vallomás a szívedről

by make_it_happen



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cardiophilia, Cuddling & Snuggling, EMT Ian Gallagher, Emotional, Emotional Mickey Milkovich, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Fluff, Love, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey Milkovich has heartbeat fetish, Supportive Ian Gallagher, Szívdobbanás, Szívdobogás fétis, kind of love confession, magyar
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_it_happen/pseuds/make_it_happen
Summary: Mickey vallomása Iannek.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Vallomás a szívedről

– Azt ugye tudod, hogy nem tetszik, hogy másokat kell csókolgatnod? – pillantott Mickey Ianre, miután egy utolsót szívott a cigijéből, aztán elnyomta azt.  
– Tessék?! – vonta fel a szemöldökét a Ian, mert nem értette, hogy Mickey mire gondol, hiszen nem akar senkit csókolgatni rajta kívül.  
– Ne tegyél úgy, mintha nem tudnál. Nem magamtól találtam ki – fordította Mickey a vöröske felé Ian egyik mentős tankönyvét, amit lapozgatott. Akkor már összeállt a kép.  
– Mickey, drága, ha elolvasnád a szöveget is, akkor tudnád, hogy az nem csók. Szájon át lélegeztetés a neve, de nagyon ritkán használjuk, csak akkor, ha nem áll rendelkezésre ballon, tehát nem kell emiatt aggódnod – nyugtatta meg Ian a pasiját. – Csak téged csókollak, tudod jól – ült fel Ian az ágyra és magához húzta a szerelmét, hogy egy csókkal pecsételje meg az imént elhangzottakat.  
– Ajánlom is, baszki – csukta be Mickey a könyvet, majd Ianre pillantott és elmosolyodva lehunyta a szemét. Régen nem akart csókolózni, nem akart semmilyen romantikus dolgot csinálni. De aztán ahogy komolyodott a kapcsolatuk Iannel, minden megváltozott. Felvállalják, hogy szeretik egymást, támogatják egymást és boldogok együtt. Hosszú volt az út idáig, de megérte. – Nem ironikus kicsit, hogy te itt tanulsz a mentős vizsgádra, hogy életeket menthess, én meg közben napi szinten szétverem a faszfejeket és lepuffantom azt, akit el akarok tenni láb alól? – kérdezte Mickey, miközben a csók után Ian gyönyörű, zöld szemét kémlelte. A legszebb szempár, amit valaha látott.  
– Nézzük úgy a dolgot, hogy tudok segíteni rajtad, ha rosszul sül el a dolog – simította Ian a kezét Mickey arcára. A két-három napos borosta enyhén bökte a tenyerét, de nem érdekelte. – Én is elgyepálok bárkit, aki megérdemli, a gettóban nőttem fel, ahogy te is. Nem fogok Istent játszani, mert felesleges. Attól, hogy életcélra találtam, nem akarlak megváltoztatni. Úgy szeretlek, ahogy vagy, oké?  
– Oké – bólintott Mickey. – Legalább elmondhatom, hogy van egy szexi mentős pasim – csókolta meg Mickey a vörös hajú fiút.  
– Van bizony, de a szexi mentős pasidnak most már tényleg tanulnia kell, ha át akar menni holnap a vizsgán – mászott le Ian az ágyról és visszaült a szőnyegre, hogy tovább élvezhesse a könyvei és jegyzetei társaságát.  
– Ha átmész, lesz jutalom – kacsintott rá Mickey, majd rágyújtott egy újabb cigire és az ágyon fekve nézte, ahogy Ian tanul.  
– Jól hangzik – mosolyodott el a vöröske, majd becsukta az addig olvasott könyvet és anélkül próbálta felidézni a leírtakat. Sokat tanult, bízott benne, hogy sikerülni fog a vizsga.  
– A gyakorlati dolgokat gyakorolhatod rajtam, ha akarod – mondta Mickey, mert segíteni akart Iannek.  
– A gyakorlat jól megy, de köszi. Inkább az elméletre szeretnék még egy kicsit rágyúrni, hogy tuti legyen holnapra – magyarázta Ian, majd kinyitott egy másik könyvet, ami a kritikus állapotú betegek ellátásáról szól.  
– Pedig vevő lennék egy kis szájon át lélegeztetésre, vagy egy kis alsó tájéki ápolásra... – motyogta Mickey, aztán kortyolt egyet a sörből, ami az éjjeli szekrényen volt. – Baszki, mi a szar ez a ló húgy?! – köpte ki az italt, a maradékot pedig kiöntötte az ablakon át az udvarra.  
– Tehát ezután így fogsz utalni arra, hogy szopjalak le? – pillantott fel Ian egy pillanatra. – Az a tegnapi söröm, amit elfelejtettem meginni.  
– Észrevettem, baszki – ment ki Mickey a szobából és nem sokkal később visszajött egy behűtött, bontatlan sörrel. Kinyitotta, majd ráhúzott. – Ja és igen, ezután így megy majd. Kihasználom, hogy professzionális szakember leszel. Azért ez nem akármi – kacsintott Ianre a fekete hajú srác.  
– Akkor majd igazán professzionális „ápolásban” foglak részesíteni – mosolyodott el Ian, miközben idézőjeleket rajzolt a levegőbe.  
– Egyébként neked van olyan hallgató szarságod? Tudod, mire gondolok, ami a dokiknak is van.  
– Legyen? – kérdezte Ian, miközben elővette a táskájából az eszközt.  
– Szarok bele, csak kérdeztem – húzott rá megint a sörre, aztán lefeküdt az ágyra.  
– Nagyon bezsongtam, amikor elkezdtem a mentős képzést és az első dolog volt, amit megvettem, de aztán kiderült, hogy nem nagyon lesz szükségem rá. Fonendoszkóp a neve egyébként – tette oda az ágyra Ian az eszközt. – Próbáld ki, érdekes.  
– Hmm, rendben – bólintott, majd megfogta a fonendoszkópot és felült. Letette a cigijét és levette a pólóját. Közben Ian ismét beletemetkezett a könyvbe. Már minden jól megy neki, de nem bízik magában annyira, hogy ezt bátran ki is merje jelenteni. 

***

Eközben Mickey levette a pólóját és próbált rájönni, hogy tulajdonképpen hogy is kell használni azt a valamit, amit a kezében tart. Nem akarta sokadszorra is kirángatni Iant a tanulásból, úgyhogy nem szólt neki, hogy segítsen. Bízott benne, hogy sikerül rájönnie magától. 

Beletette a fülébe azokat a rövid, bogyó szerű véggel rendelkező dolgokat, aztán a másik végén lévő lapos korongot a mellkasára nyomta, de nem hallott semmi. Megfordította a fülbe való részt és utána már működött. Először meg is lepődött, hogy milyen hangos. Soha sem hallotta még a saját szívverését és hirtelen nem is tudta, hogy mit kezdjen a helyzettel. Tetszett neki, de közben fura is volt. 

Aztán azon kapta magát, hogy különböző helyzeteket próbálgat. Kíváncsi volt, hogy milyen a szívverése ülve, fekve, légzés visszatartással. Jó érzés volt számára, hogy elkezdett megismerkedni a testével. 

– Hmm, egy kis meglepetés... – suttogta Ian, hogy Mickey ne hallja, s óvatosan mögé mászott és nyakába puszilt, pontosan a fekete hajú gyenge pontjára.  
– Basszus, baromarc, mi a faszt csinálsz?! – ugrott meg Mickey az ijedtségtől és azonnal kikapta a füléből a fonendoszkópot.  
– Csak megijesztettelek, a tudomány kedvéért. Hallgasd – fogta meg Ian a fonendoszkópot és visszatette Mickey fülébe, a membránt pedig oda fogta szerelme mellkasára. Néha-néha áthelyezte különböző pontokra, hogy megmutassa a különbséget. Elmondhatatlanul boldoggá tette a szerelme ajkán lévő mosoly. – Van különbség, igaz? Ha szeretnéd, összehasonlíthatod az enyémmel – ajánlotta fel a lehetőséget, Mickey szeme pedig azonnal felragyogott.  
– Kibaszottul imádnám, de csak akkor, ha ezzel nem veszek el a tanulásra szánt idődből.  
– Már befejeztem a tanulást, úgyhogy nem veszel el abból az időből – mondta Ian, miközben levette a pólóját és megfogta Mickey kezét. – Először próbáld meg kitapintani, kíváncsi vagyok, érzed-e – tette Ian Mickey kezét a mellkasára.  
– Néha szoktam egyébként... szexnél – mondta Mickey, miközben lehunyta a szemét és próbált arra koncentrálni, hogy érzi-e valahol Ian szívének dobbanását.  
– És milyen érzést vált ki belőled? – kérdezte mosolyogva a vöröske.  
– Nem is tudom... Sokáig nem igazán foglalkoztam vele, aztán egy idő után valami megváltozott. Kibaszottul szerelmes lettem beléd, előhoztad a romantikus oldalam, aminek a létezéséről addig nem is tudtam, és amikor először volt az, hogy tényleg szeretkeztünk, nem csak basztunk, akkor volt egy olyan pillanat, amikor végeztünk, lefeküdtünk az ágyra, te a hátadon, csukott szemmel, mosolyogva, én pedig az oldalamon, hozzád bújva és a kezem a mellkasodon. Teljesen a tudatalattim vezérelte, de örülök, hogy megtörtént, mert akkor éreztem először a tenyerem, az ujjaim alatt a szívverésed. Nem tudom, mi ütött belém, de számoltam a dobbanásokat. Egyre csak lassultak, aztán végül normalizálódtak. Akkor jöttem rá, hogy milyen kicseszettül szerencsés vagyok, hogy vagy nekem és hogy együtt élhetjük meg az izgalmat és a megnyugvást. Van benne valami... Valami leírhatatlanul különleges. Az a tény, hogy érezhetem a szívdobogásod, minden másnál megnyugtatóbb, mert tudom, hogy velem vagy, hogy jól vagy és... Kibaszottul elérzékenyültem – nevette el magát, miközben a szabad kezével kitörölte a könnyeket a szeméből. Ian nem mondott semmit, csak közelebb húzta magához Mickeyt és egy hosszú, szerelmes csókba invitálta, miközben a kezét ott tartotta a mellkasán. Így Mickey érezhette, hogy milyen hatással van a csók Ianre.  
– Szeretem hallani, amikor az érzéseidről, gondolataidról és a téged boldoggá tevő dolgokról beszélsz – mondta Ian mosolyogva. – Boldoggá tesz, hogy eljutottunk az „Ian Gallagher egy halott ember”-től addig, hogy Mickey Milkovich egyik kedvenc dolga Ian Gallagher szívverése. Ez őszintén csodálatos – jelentette ki Ian, majd egy pillanatra elvette Mickey kezét a mellkasáról és nyomott rá egy puszit. – Büszke vagyok rád, mert ez egy nagy lépés volt.  
– Szeretlek és bízom benned, Ian.  
– Én is szeretlek és bízom benned, Mickey – nyomott egy puszit Ian Mickey szájára, majd visszatette a fonendoszkópot a fiú fülébe és a végét ezúttal a saját mellkasára tette.  
– Baszki... – motyogta Mickey, amint meghallotta a dobbanásokat. – Istenem.... – kapta a kezét a szája elé és lehunyta a szemét. Ian nem igazán értette, hogy mi történt, ezért elengedte a fonendoszkóp végét és kivette Mickey füléből az eszközt.  
– Baj van? – kérdezte és a kezét Mickey vállára simította.  
– Én... Csak... Annyira kibaszottul gyönyörű ez a hang, ami belőled jön. Hangos, egyenletes, csodálatos. Lesokkolt, hogy tényleg hallhatom. Olyan mesebeli ez az egész helyzet.  
– Oh, Mickey... – motyogta Ian és apró mosoly rajzolódott ki ajkán. –, ha tényleg ennyire tetszik és szereted, akkor hallgasd, szerelmem – bíztatta Mickeyt, majd lefeküdt az ágyra és szabad utat adott a fiúnak. Mickey oda feküdt mellé és a fonendoszkópot a fülébe visszarakva folytatta a hallgatózást, Ian pedig lehunyt szemmel, őszinte mosollyal az arcán feküdt és örült, hogy boldoggá teheti a szerelmét. Egy ideig használta a fonendoszkópot, aztán amikor kicsit megfájdult már a füle tőle, akkor félretette és megtett egy olyan dolgot, amit addig még sosem mert: közelebb bújt Ianhez és a fejét a fiú mellkasára hajtotta. Egy kicsit félt, hogy milyen reakciót kap erre, de minden félelme elszállt, amikor érezte, hogy Ian kezét a hajában, ahogy gyengéden közelebb nyomja őt a mellkasához. Elmosolyova lehuntya a szemét, egyik kezével átölelte őt és úgy hallgatta a szívverését, amíg álomba nem szenderült.


End file.
